What is This Feeling?
by Midori-Omi
Summary: AU: Shishi and Suzuki meet on an RPing site, around the same time Suzuki starts seeing a gorgeous guy around campus. Where will this lead? ShishixSuzuki


Disclaimer: Characters belong to Togashi-sama.

Notes: This is an AU, obviously. Just accept it.

What is this Feeling?

Shishiwakamaru: Omi-san

Suzuki: Midori-san

The computer hummed to life and he leaned back in his chair, waiting for the programs to load. Once it was up, he logged onto his messenger service and then opened a window and went to his favorite forums. His eyes lit up when he saw one of the people online. "Excellent," he muttered, sending over a private message saying hello.

Ah, this forum was so much fun! The Blonde had upped the music, with his roommate gone for the night, having no one else to adhere to. Scouring the sight, he glanced downwards, checking his status. The private message notice popped up and Suzuki blinked, smirking as a single click of the mouse opened the letter.

The message read only, "Glad to see you on tonight. I've been thinking, maybe we should have a more regular conversation than these PMs back and forth. If you're interested," and then gave his screen name.

Once more he felt his lips curving. They'd had a few interesting banters across the forum so far, and perhaps it would be nice to talk to him off-board. Shrugging, he opened AIM up. The device flashed, and typing in the screen name, sent him an instant message, his proudly bearing the name "Worship My Beauty."

Wicked Samurai: Well, hello there. I wasn't sure you'd actually message me back, honestly. It's one thing to joke around on a forum, but this is so much more personal. What can I say? I was feeling... friendly tonight.

Worship My Beauty: Ha! I rather like dares, and that pm sounded rather like a veiled challenge. Besides, you seem intelligent, not some sicko stalker.

Wicked Samurai: Stalker? What would I gain from stalking someone I discuss literature and occasionally team up in an RP with? And intelligent- well, I like to think so. And you seem a bit... vain.

Worship My Beauty: Yeah, I get that a lot. I suppose I am, not that it's a big deal. And...I must admit the idea of a literature fanatic stalking me...would be amusing. But how are you this evening, nonetheless? 

Wicked Samurai: I'm quite well. I can actually sleep in tomorrow, which is why I'm on at this hour. But hey... so, what should I call you? I only know you by your username. Characters aside, you can call me Shishi.

Worship My Beauty: Fabulous My first class was cancelled tomorrow, so I'm able to pull a later night myself. And you can just call me Suzuki, as the full title would be too much to type, Shishi.

Wicked Samurai: Well, my full name is longer than just Shishi. So, how about you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine. My full name is Shishiwakamaru.

Worship My Beauty: Shishiwakamaru? Sounds kinky, no offense laughs. Utsukushii Matouka Suzuki, that's the whooole title.

Wicked Samurai: I'm sure... your parents chose that whole name, right? And what can I say? I'm from samurai heritage, so, while most of the traditions are long gone, the name is a leftover.

Worship My Beauty: Samurai Heritage? Wow, that's actually pretty cool. Is it so glamorous as those movies portray, or more like the books?

Wicked Samurai: Oh, not particularly glamorous, really. At least, not anymore. All it means is that I'm quizzed on writing good poetry. For the most part, it means nothing more than I decide to let it mean. ... I love this song, on a side note.

Worship My Beauty: Ha! Sounds interesting to me. Do you write poetry then? I've tried a few times, but it's not for me. Not one bit. And what song?

Wicked Samurai: Not very good poetry- the traditional forms, and being forced to do it rather... inhibit my creativity. I'm a decent Sumi-e artist though. And 'As Long as You're Mine' from Wicked. It's this American musical...

Worship My Beauty: Never heard of it, but I have heard of Wicked, and everything I've heard was rave reviews. Is it a good song? I've got Rocky Horror Picture Show blasting, I'm in a weird mood.

Wicked Samurai: My English teacher was talking about Wicked one day so I went and found the soundtrack, and it's enunciated clearly enough that I can figure out what they're saying (I'm not completely fluent in English, but I'm not bad). So... it turned out to be rather catchy. Do you want to hear it?

Worship My Beauty: Sure! I'm eager to see what all the hustle is about this musical. I'm not fluent either, btw, but I do quite well, in my fabulous opinion!

Wicked Samurai: I'm sure you do! And you don't seem to lack for self assurance. I'll send the file as soon as I've sent this message. It's a love song, I'll warn you... tease me and you'll pay for it.

After sending the message, he opened the file transfer and sent the song file to Suzuki.

Worship My Beauty: Haha! Yeah, I'm all about the self confidence. This is actually...pretty good stuff. For a love song. Kinda sweet. I can kinda sound like the guy, if I tried.

Wicked Samurai: I sound dead on like the girl.

Worship My Beauty: Really! Oh oh! We should meet some day and do a duet then, lol. Bet people would throw money at our feet and take pictures.

Wicked Samurai: No, not really. Sorry to disappoint. I'm a tenor with almost no vocal flexibility whatsoever. If we tried a duet, people would throw stones, not coins.

Worship My Beauty: LOL Aww, a pity. Sow hat do you like to do besides hang on nerdy net forums and listen to showtunes? You're in college, right?

Wicked Samurai: Yes, I'm in college. Mainly I enjoy sleeping and reading, if you want to be quite frank. What about yourself?

Worship My Beauty: About the same. Hey...March of the Witch Hunters is really good... just downloaded it... Anyways, yeah I'm in College too, and sleeping; eating...inventing, painting. Role-playing as you well know.

Wicked Samurai: What type of painting do you do? And I don't RP as much as I used to, as you probably noticed...

Worship My Beauty: Yeah, I've missed the posting with you. You're one of the only decent players who likes more than mindless screwing And I've dabbled in oil painting; my teachers hate the stuff I do, because of the colors though. I like vibrant colors. Rainbows! Haha...don't say a word. 

Wicked Samurai: So, it's not just your characters that are gay, eh? Got any paintings up where I could go and see them? Like online?

Worship My Beauty: Technically bi, but whatever you prefer to think, I'm not ashamed to admit it! And yeah...hold on, lemme find the url to my painting class...by the way...what college are you attending?

After the post was made, he quickly dug up the url to his university's painting class, and sent it to Shishi, with a note to his page.

Wicked Samurai: ... these are bright, I'll concede. Wow. Of course, I'm used to working in black and white, with a touch of pale color, so... You've got more skill than I do though, I'll give you that! I'm impressed. And I go to the University of Tokyo.

Worship My Beauty: ...You're Kidding right? So do I...off campus apartment dorm though. Those tiny dorms are cramped as all hell! But I thank you! I love vibrant colors...but I bet you do nicely with black and white

Wicked Samurai: It's not all that surprising that we go to the same university- its the best one in Tokyo, and we're both clearly clever enough to at least try to get in, right? I live at home with my parents, however. That whole 'family solidarity' thing. And I do alright, nothing fancy and nothing online.

Worship My Beauty: I couldn't handle those dorms. So I got a two bedroom apartment that I share with another...and his somewhat live in best friend -- but they're out tonight, so I'm catching up with my music and my alone time with; me. Who better? At least you're close with your family though.

Wicked Samurai: Yes, close with them... and also stressed out by them. They have such high expectations for me, I don't know how I can live up to it all. Live in best friend?

Worship My Beauty: Yeah. His best friend, and mine, I guess, just kinda drifted in from outta town one night. Apparently they hadn't seen each other since early high school so we put him up...and he hasn't gone away. They're cute though. So shy...I'm gonna get the hose next time I see them looking at each other when they think the other isn't looking.

Wicked Samurai: Oh, I see. So, best friends who want to add benefits but lack the balls to do so, right? Interesting. I don't really have any friends with that problem. ...to be honest, I don't really have very many friends. I lost touch with those I knew in high school. 

Worship My Beauty: Bingo, you got it. But it's cute...in a disgusting toothache kinda way. And I lost touch with mine too, except for the one roommate.

Wicked Samurai: I guess they all just... stopped caring for me because I'm such a geek. insert false sobbing here

Worship My Beauty: What jerks. Most of mine; well I get along with people. And then I don't. I get moody sometimes, I guess. And ehrmm; there, there. patspats

Wicked Samurai: It's a shame. Hard to play Magic the Gathering when I don't have anyone to play with, though. All those decks, no one to destroy... unfair, really.

Worship My Beauty: Ever played DnD? Shifty look Haha oh well. I guess we're both nerds at heart. Though undoubtedly perfect, beautiful visions of loveliness, despite the nerdness.

Wicked Samurai: Well, you are at least! And DnD... no, I've never had the chance but it's always seemed like fun. I'd create a samurai character.

Worship My Beauty: Heh, come over some time, and I can set up a game. It's actually fun, nerdness aside. I've played out some wild stories, and even my roommate enjoys it...though he won't admit it.

Wicked Samurai: Come over? Are you hitting on me or something? Ha ha.

Worship My Beauty: If I were to hit on you, you'd know it, Samurai. But maybe some day it'd be cool to meet up, since we live in a parallel where we go to the same school. Hell, you could be in one of my larger classes for all I know!

Wicked Samurai: Or maybe one of your smaller ones. Who knows? It's not like you know what I look like. I could be lurking there, in the back of a classroom and you would never know... 

Worship My Beauty: Creepy thought there. You could be stalker!

Wicked Samurai: I could be! And on that note, I need to retire. I'm more exhausted than I had thought I was. It's been nice chatting with you though.

Worship My Beauty: A pleasure. I'm about to go take a shower and flop myself. Oyasumi nasai. 

Wicked Samurai: Ja ne!

He logged off and retired, smiling faintly to himself as he staggered to the hot bath he had long ago decided to take that evening.

Suzuki took that quick, hot shower, sliding into a fresh change of boxers before slipping into his bed, almost invisible amidst the massive amount of colorful blankets.  
The next morning, Touya was up and making breakfast for himself and his roommate- and sorta roommate. He was the earliest riser of the group, and actually enjoyed mornings. Water was on to make tea and he was just waiting for either of the others to join him.

Suzuki was the first up, slipping on a pair of jeans and a tank top as he headed into the kitchen. Glancing at the couch, where Jin lay curled in a ball, muttering in his sleep. He laughed, looking to Touya with a quirked brow. "What time did you two get in?"

Touya smiled at him, pouring him some tea. "Earlier than you're thinking. You were still awake when we got in, but were so engrossed by something on the computer that you didn't see us. Who were you talking to that was so fascinating?"

"Actually...some guy that goes to the university. He pmed me from one of the forums I haunt, and we'd been friends for awhile, so we talked on aim, and got engrossed in the conversation!"

"Oh really?" Touya replied, raising an eyebrow in a teasing manner. "You were certainly interested in that... conversation. It's been a while since you've been on a date, Suzu. Think you might like this guy?" 

"I don't know, honestly." He leapt up to sit on the counter, perching there to rest his head on his knee, peering at Touya. "He's cool, and we've had some great times roleplaying. Hell, I don't even know what he looks like. He doesn't live on campus."

"Oh, right. What it all boils down to is how attractive he is," Touya chuckled. "Vain Suzuki won't date any but the best. But maybe he is attractive... though probably not up to your standards."

"Hey! Personality is important too; but I would like to meet someone cute, yes. That a crime?" he mock sniffed, them smirked. "So when you gonna ask Irish boy out there out?"

Touya pretended not to hear him and merely presented him with some toast. "Hurry and eat. We should head over to campus. Jin will be sleeping later since his first class isn't until later this afternoon."

He began to nibble at the toast as he sprinted back to his room to throw on his favorite yellow shirt, and his shoes, before moving back to Touya's side, ready to leave with him. He didn't say any more about Jin...though he would see those two together.

They were halfway to the building they both had their first class in when Touya paused and his head turned while he whistled softly under his breath. 

He stopped, glancing back to Touya in confusion, finishing up his toast. "What's up, ice man?" he asked, using the name he'd made for Touya's pale colored hair and eyes.

"That guy is gorgeous," he remarked softly, gesturing with his eyes rather than doing anything else to direct attention to a lithe young man with vivid blue hair that was crossing campus to their left, some feet distant. "I can't believe I haven't seen him before." 

Suzuki turned to see whom his friend was talking about. And those moss green eyes widened. He was gorgeous. Delicate and pretty, with slate blue hair. "You said it, Touya..."

"I wonder if he just dyed his hair or something and that's why I noticed him... It does look vibrant, so it must have been done recently. But... wow." Touya shook his head, a faint grin on his face as he continued on his way to class.

Suzuki waved him off, moving down the same stretch as the beautiful blue haired being before him. He walked past him after a few moments, meeting eyes with him for but a scant moment before slipping into his first period class, yawning.

Shishi glanced up as an attractive blond guy passed him and deliberately made eye contact before continuing on to his class. He snorted, rolling his eyes. Maybe dying his hair had been a bad move- he seemed to be getting more and more attention he didn't want. After classes that night, he finished his homework and then shrugged, logging onto the computer.

Suzuki was already online, just finishing up his homework, aim on but no one to talk to as of yet. Sliding back in his chair, he tapped his fingers over the keys, posting a response to a LiveJournal RP he had been playing on frequently.

Wicked Samurai: Good evening, Suzuki. Enjoy your morning to sleep in a bit?

Worship My Beauty: Hey Shishi. And yeah, I slept in a bit. Classes called though. le sigh Oh well, the day went well enough. How about yours?

Wicked Samurai: Not too bad. Nothing exciting. Got some papers done and all. Anything interesting? And tell the truth- you know I'm stalking you around campus so if you leave anything out I'll know.

Worship My Beauty: ...that's almost creepy. But stalkers don't scare me! I've dealt with worse so ha! And...like I said, not much. Touya-my roommate, and I hit the campus, checked out some new guy and went our separate ways to class. Managed to skip studying for all of an hour to get lunch with another friend, watching as his band practiced in the music department.

Wicked Samurai: Some new guy? That's silly- no one would just be starting this late in the quarter. And do you realize that some people might not appreciate being checked out. I hope you were subtle about it.

Worship My Beauty: Well, I wasn't exactly checking him out. I just...I'd never seen him before, and when I passed him I met eyes with him for a moment before I had to slip into my English Language Class.

Wicked Samurai:... And what did he look like, if you don't mind my being nosy?

Worship My Beauty: Really pretty blue hair. Really vibrant, slate shaded. Lithe, kinda tall, not as tall as me though. Why?

Wicked Samurai: Just curious to know what kind of guy you liked, I guess. So, you said you had a friend in a band? What kind of music? What's the name of the band?

Worship My Beauty: Murder By Passion is the band, and they play a weird mix. Dark lyrics, almost witchy, and their stuff goes form tribal to rock depending on the song. And his name's Karasu. Kind of a bully around campus to some. Nice enough guy, tends to obsess over his crushes though...

Wicked Samurai: Sounds interesting. If they get a gig and you tell me about it, I might have to just go and check them out. We could meet up there, yeah?

Worship My Beauty: They're supposed to have a Gig at a club sometime in the next two weeks. It'd be cool to meet up with you there.

Wicked Samurai: If I'm free, I'll try to go. Sure. Do they dress up like proper JRockers?

Worship My Beauty: Oh gods yeah. They're incredibly Visual Kei...

Wicked Samurai: Sounds like a good time. Definitely let me know when the gig is, won't you? At any rate, I should probably go. I mainly just wanted to log on and say hello.

Worship My Beauty: Sounds good. Get some rest, I'm about to do the same. Gotta be up at the normal hour tomorrow.

Wicked Samurai: Yup. Oyasumi nasai- Suzuki-san.

Worship My Beauty: Oyasumi nasai, Shishi-san! 

He logged off and turned in, highly amused by this new twist. So, Suzuki was a good looking guy after all...

Suzuki had an inkling in the back of his mind as he crawled into his rainbow nest. He wondered...but no...it couldn't be!  
The next morning, Shishi was sitting on a bench on campus near where he had seen the other, enjoying the sunlight on his face. While not usually a morning person if he could help it, he had found small things to enjoy in mornings to help him get through them.

In came the whirlwind known as Suzuki. Tired though. Dressed once more in his rather flamboyant attire, seeming to exude rainbows, and yet...pulling it off because of being; himself! He glanced at the slate haired boy and nodded his head to him, moving as if to walk by. He groaned softly. "I need coffee..." his first class wasn't for 45 minutes...he had time...

Shishi watched him for a moment, then stood and followed after. Coffee did sound good, after all. "Care for some company?" he asked, pulling level with Suzuki.

He turned at the voice, offering Shishi that charming smile. "Sure thing! Conversation would likely help me wake up...I'm still sleepy." he grumbled as he led him to the local coffee shop.

"Who isn't in the mornings?" Shishi replied glibly, shrugging. "I like coffee myself, but can't ever bring myself to get it when I'm alone. Odd little quirk, wouldn't you say?"

"Odd indeed." he replied with that cheshire grin as he palaced his order, craving iced mocha goodness. "Name your poison.." he joked, sliding a hand through his hair as he stepped back.

He ordered a white chocolate mocha before stepping back, closing his eyes and just inhaling. "I love the smell of coffee. Utterly addictive." 

"Mmm...I know...decadent, pure and simple." he laughed. A moment later he accepted his frothy beverage and slipped back to a small booth where one could easily see the street outside and the campus. Sighing softly he pressed his cheek to the cold plastic. "Mmmm..."

Shishi joined him just a moment later. "So, you're probably wondering why I felt the random need to say hello and invite myself to get coffee with you."

He looked up with those sleepy, moss-hued orbs and nodded, rubbing his cheek dry with a sheepish grin. "Yeah. Not that I'm complaining at all...but it crossed my sleep hazed mind."

"Because I'm pretty sure you were checking me out yesterday," he confessed with a laugh. "So I figured you wouldn't object if I spoke to you."

"Oh...you saw huh? I was just admiring your hair...and noticed you were attractive..." he responded easily, playing with the straw in his hands absently.

"I'm used to it, so I'm rather adept at noticing," was the sardonic reply. Lifting his coffee, he took a sip, looking utterly blissful. "At any rate, I'm Yagami-kun."

"Yagami-kun.." he repeated, tasting the word, and then a moment later his coffee. Silence reigned for a few seconds before his bearings returned. "My name is Suzuki. Some people call me Beautiful Suzuki though." he responded, perfectly serious though that boyish smile tugged at his lips.

Yagami laughed. "Well, I'll concede that you certainly deserve the name. Especially when you smile like that." 

"Ahh, thank you." he swung his gaze to Yagami's, winking. "You're quite lovely yourself though, if you don't mind my saying so..."

"That has been made clear to me on several occasions," he conceded. "Though usually by people less attractive than yourself. So... gorgeous, what do you do for fun around campus? I can't remember seeing you around until yesterday."

"I paint, I hang with friends...I go watch a...semi friend's band practice." he shrugged lightly as he took another sip of that decadent coffee. But then his head tilted, that smile playing his lips once more. "What about you; beautiful..?;

"I practice kendo," he replied promptly. "Every night after class, I either have lessons or I practice myself at home. I don't have much time for other hobbies." 

"Sounds intriguing. I used to have a friend...back in high school who was head of the Kendo club. You must put a lot of effort into it to train so often." clearly impressed.

"Well, yes. It's my greatest passion in life," he replied, leaning slightly forward, his eyes taking on a glow. "I love the rush of it, the poise, the precision, the self-control."

"Sounds great! I enjoy painting; and tinkering with things to make them better." he returned, thinking on some of the things he had made when he was in high school and chuckling. "Ah...but there is a grace to Kendo..."

"When practiced by a master, yes, yes there is," he agreed, glancing sideways at the clock. "Damn. It's about time for me to get to class." Standing, he looked down at Suzuki. "Will I catch you here again sometime?"

He hefted the cup in his hands and rose as well, nodding with a grin. "Sure thing! I'm normally somewhere around...it's not hard to find me...most people aren't as colorful as me," he mock sniffed and walked with Yagami back to campus, heading to his English Language Class.

"Have a good day," Yagami said softly, bowing politely before taking himself off, but he hadn't gone far before he glanced back at Suzuki briefly, grinning faintly.

Off and on over the course of that day, until he headed home that night, his thoughts would drift to Yagami. After a quick shower and setting something out for Touya and Jin for when they got hungry, he slid into the computer chair, sighing softly as he signed onto aim.

Wicked Samurai: Evening, Suzu. Have a good day full of exciting classes?

Worship My Beauty: Heya Yeah, had a nice day. Boring mostly

Wicked Samurai: Such is life, right? Me, I'm just...dancing through life.

Worship My Beauty: Down at the Ozdust? chuckles

Wicked Samurai: It is the most swankified place in town, right?

Worship My Beauty: Sounds perfect to me!

Wicked Samurai: I love you, you know that? Everyone else I speak to on here just... doesn't know what to make of it.

Worship My Beauty: I find I agree with the guy more and more at times. The trouble with schools is, they always try to teach the wrong lesson. But yes, love and adore me, and get the same in return. For we are literate and the rest are not.

Wicked Samurai: Damn right! So, you got a date for that concert yet or what? 

Worship My Beauty: Yep! It's Friday night, taking place in this warehouse like building that got converted for raves or something. Someone's dad owns it I'm sure...lemme give you the address...

Wicked Samurai: Awesome. I'll try to be there, but I make no promises.

Worship My Beauty: I hope ta see ya there! I'm rehashing an old outfit just for it! Must be beautiful! 

Wicked Samurai: Well... I can't say I'll look as stunning as I'm sure you will. I fear my wardrobe is rather drab.

Worship My Beauty: We'll see. So how'd class go, hrmm? Anything good happen? 

Wicked Samurai: Well, I managed not to fall asleep, so I suppose that's a good thing that's happened!

Worship My Beauty: LOL! Yeah, that would be a good thing indeed!

Wicked Samurai: Anything interesting in your life? Other than that brilliant plot twist I threw you in the RP, that is.

Worship My Beauty: gasp I'll hafta check the forum tonight then. And nah, had a good day. Wishing I had more coffee and a Quiznos sandwich... forlorn look

Wicked Samurai: More coffee? That stuff isn't all that great for you, you know. And I prefer sushi myself.

Worship My Beauty: Ah, I don't care today! I had some this morning and I was almost out of it with glee...once I woke up. The company helped though. And sushi is wonderful too...but I'm in a sandwich mood. 

Wicked Samurai: The company?

Worship My Beauty: Yeah, that guy I told you about yesterday came with me for said coffee 

Wicked Samurai: Careful or I'll get jealous. You keep bringing this guy up...

Worship My Beauty: laughs! Aww, I didn't mean to make ya jealous. :P Hope we can meet up come Friday. It should be fun. I'm putting a plan into motion...to get my friends together.

Wicked Samurai: Good luck with that. People can be terribly stubborn. Ah well, have fun with that plot twist. I'm going to grab something to eat and turn in, like the lazy bum I am. Night, Suzuki.

Worship My Beauty: We'll see. Night night, Shishi!   
Touya was stacking his books neatly on his desk after finishing his homework when he heard Suzuki shuffling around in the other room. Curious, he poked his head in to investigate. "You're dressing up for the show tonight."

"Yep! Gotta look just right...meeting a friend there as well." he smoothed out the laces that held the shirt together in many areas, showing bits of his chest and waist here and there. A pair of black pants with tiny rainbow chains at the backs of his knees completed it, with simple green boots. He stepped out, attaching that peacock feather earring to his right lobe. "You're coming, right?"

"Since I don't think I have a choice," Touya replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, which friend is this? The sexy Yagami-kun that you get coffee with, or the intriguing Shishi you speak to every night?"

He stuck his tongue out in a silly sort of grin. "I'm hoping one of the two makes it!" he declared dramatically.

"What would you do if both did? Hang all over the more attractive one?" Touya teased.

He shrugged. "I really like talking with Shishi...but Yagami-kun...he's hot...so I dunno...it's an interesting dilemma! And you better be there soon after me!" his eyes suddenly dropped, with mischief.

"Yes, yes," Touya agreed. "But I'm not leaving with you, because you'll start nagging about however I dress and make me try again and again until you're satisfied." 

"Alright alright." he held his hands up in self defense. "But I have to go now and see what's going on. See ya at the Ozdust!" by now he was becoming fairly addicted to Wicked...hence the green replacing his yellow for once.

"Riiiight," Touya agreed, rolling his eyes. "I'll go wake Jin up and we'll be along. Have fun on your little date, with... whichever one shows up."

And off he went, winding his way there, preferring to walk than drive through the semi crowded streets. It didn't take long to get there, and the band was already in full swing with the first set.

Shishi was leaning against a wall in the dark back of the room near the door. He was dressed simply, in black jeans and a dark blue silk shirt, his hair down around his shoulders. He wasn't particularly surprised to find that he was enjoying the music. Suzuki seemed to have impeccable taste.

Suzuki moved closer to the stage, smirking lightly as he met eyes with the leader singer, then turned, searching the crowd. A moment later though his eyes landed on Shishi and he fought through the crowd to get to him.

Shishi grinned and pushed away from the wall when he saw Suzuki approaching. "Good evening, Suzuki-kun. You were right, they are a good band."

"Toldja! Their lead singer may have a couple screws loose...but he's a good singer if nothing else!" he replied with a laugh, resting one hand on his jutted hip.

"Indeed," Shishi agreed with a nod. "So... someone looks sexy tonight, gorgeous."

He winked, offering the other that charming grin, though a moment alter his eyes would scan. Surely Shishi...or Touya and Jin...would arrive too...though...now that he thought about it...he didn't know what Shishi looked like...

"Who are you looking for?" Shishi inquired, stepping closer to Suzuki and looking up at him with deliberate coyness.

"Ah...Toy and Jin...getting those two together tonight if it kills me..." he looked to the other stepping into his personal space and smirked lightly, arching a brow.

"Well, I disapprove of anything that might take your attention off of me for even a moment," he teased, reaching out and gently running his fingers along the waistline of Suzuki's pants.

The blonde sucked in a surprised breath, letting his eyes roam the blue haired boy. "You've...got my attention now that's for sure..." he replied with a chuckle. 

"Good. See that it doesn't waver," he murmured, leaning up to ghost a soft, promising kiss to Suzuki's throat. "Tonight, it's all about you keeping your eyes on me. The music is just an... added benefit."

He couldn't resist tilting his neck at the feeling of those soft lips. "Somehow...I don't think it will be hard to accomplish..." he murmured with a snicker.

"How long are they planning to play tonight, and do you have somewhere private we can go afterwards?" he asked, voice husky as he nipped at Suzuki's ear.

A couple sets, then a break, then a couple more...we can leave when the set breaks...I don't have to be here for my plan to go into motion..." instinctively, the blonde's arms slid about Shishi, dipping down to his hip.

"You know, I don't really like getting coffee every morning," he confessed, allowing himself to move closer to Suzuki until their bodies were pressed tightly together. "I just like the company so much that I do it anyway."

"Well, I have to agree...the coffee's been second to your company.." was the sly response. The music was but part of the background as Suzuki pressed himself against the wall, tugging Shishi with him, nuzzling his face playfully.

Shishi laughed softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Suzuki's neck. "Why, Suzuki... I think you're somewhat smitten with me, aren't you?"

The grin he bestowed on Shishi was perfectly dazzling. "I would like to think it is returned...Yagami-kun..." he purred softly.

"What gave me away?" he teased. His smile turned positively impish. "I don't think I've yet told you my first name, Suzuki-kun." 

"Most boys who didn't like someone wouldn't be snuggling into their arms..." was the tart, playful response, though his brow arched. "Oh...?" he asked, curiosity touching him for a bare moment.

Shishi merely smiled enigmatically as the music wound down and applause started up. "Maybe we should slip out now? I confess, though I like the music I'd rather be alone with you."

"We can head back to the apartment...short walk; and my roommates will be gone..." he assured him, gently winding an arm about his waist and leading him out.

Shishi was more than happy to comply and allowed himself to be led out, one arm snaking around Suzuki's waist in turn.  
Suzuki nuzzled at Shishi's shoulder gently, sighing softly in contentment. It was just a blissful moment of silence from him, hazing into the fuchsia hues that stared back at him.

"That was fantastic," Shishi murmured, eyes drooping closed as he rolled somewhat away from Suzuki, stretching luxuriously on the bed.

"I'll say..." was the lazy response as Suzuki rolled over to gaze at the other boy stretching so thoroughly. A thought suddenly hit him...he hadn't even tried to look for...and... "Hey Yagami...you said I never knew your first name...?"

Shishi laughed at that, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on an elbow to look down at Suzuki. "Took you long enough to remember! Right, I haven't told you. My family name is Yagami."

"So what's your first name then, beautiful...?" he asked, putting his arms behind his head, lounging back against his immense set of blankets to take in the other.

"Like you haven't already guessed. You wouldn't be asking now if you didn't have a pretty good idea." He ran a hand down Suzuki's chest slowly, indulgently. 

"I have a very good idea...but if I'm wrong I'll feel horrible signing onto AIM tomorrow..."

"Yes! Standing a poor guy up like that to run off and sleep with someone else." Shishi tsked, sliding down in the bed and resting his head on Suzuki's shoulder.

"Ah...so I am getting the best of both! Intelligence, literacy, a nerd at heart...with drop dead gorgeous looks..." He tugged Shishi closer, enfolding his arms about him.

"Yes, and I'll bet you weren't expecting me to be hot, were you? Computer geek and all that." Shishi chuckled. "Frankly, I was surprised by how good looking you were too."

That boyish grin reappeared on Suzkui's face as he looked up at Shishi with soft green eyes. "Well...I'm glad to know that...and I must admit still pleasantly surprised.

Shishi moved to whisper softly into Suzuki's ear then, "Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight..." He pulled back with a grin that was somewhere between amusement and embarrassment.

For a moment silence reigned, but then Suzuki smiled and parted his lips, offering a response. "I need help believing you're with me tonight..." and he leaned closer to press a softer kiss to those soft lips.

The other smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "I'm glad I got you hooked on that music too," he murmured. He chuckled softly. "Honestly, this will sound really lame, but I kinda got a crush on you from our RPing together... and then when I saw you, well..."

"I've been driving the roommates crazy with it...wearing more green and singing..." the blonde tilted his head at Shishi's confession, eyes softening. "Really...?" he asked, weaving a hand through those blue locks.

He shrugged slightly. "Well, yeah. Why do you think I always followed you in the threads and more or less only posted when you did? My focus was on you. Stupid, isn't it?"

He leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lover's forehead. "No...it's...sweet. And really, I was kinda doing the same thing...if you look at it..." he responded with a chuckle. 

"I thought you might just be responding to me because I was talking to you," Shishi answered, flushing faintly. "You just ... interested me. So when I realized it was you that checked me out, well... I knew then that I had to seduce you."

A bark of laughter was the first response to those words. Mossy eyes dancing, Suzuki looked to Shishi and nuzzled his cheek once more. "How hard did you laugh hearing me come home and talk about you to you, hrm?"

"Not all that hard," Shishi replied, candidly. "I was too busy trying to think of how I could use it to my advantage, and have a little fun at your expense." 

He snorted, tugging Shishi atop him, nipping at his nose. "And I fell for it...and I'm rather glad I did at that." he declared happily as he flicked his tongue over Shishi's lips.

"Oh, you would have had me either way," Shishi assured him, before closing the space between them and kissing him, as Suzuki's gesture was bound to have him do.

Rolling over, the Blonde happily took control of that kiss, dragging the comforter over the both of them. An impish smirk touched his lips, and he lovingly pushed those slated shaded locks back. "I think I'm keeping you.." he declared with a grin.

"Well, I'll allow it, for the time being." He paused, grinned. "Just wait until we tell everyone at the board. Obviously, our characters will have to hook up officially."

"Of course...and all those fan girls will gush and sigh, and perhaps that one annoying one will stop hounding the both of us, begging for RP!"; he teased, snuggling into the pillow, draping an arm over Shishi's waist.

"One can always hope," Shishi agreed. "So, am I to be staying here with you tonight then? Am I at least allowed out of your arms long enough to call my parents so they don't worry?"

Suzuki's arm moved from the rainbow nest to gesture to the nightstand. "Phone's right there...and you're staying. Give em a call, I wouldn't want them to worry that you're not being taken care of." he chuckled.

"Oh, I'm being taken care of, alright," Shishi muttered, grabbing the phone, giving a short message and hanging up before settling down on top of Suzuki again. "If you're not careful, I'll turn into a frequent visitor."

"I'd like nothing more. Touya's got his roommate...I wouldn't mind having someone to share a bed with whenever they deigned to offer their presence near my beauty," was the teasing response as he slid his arms about the other.

Shishi sighed and huffed slightly. "You do realize, I'm very territorial, don't you? If you want this to happen on a regular basis, I'm the only one that shares your bed."

Those arms tightened. "I'm just as territorial...I don't think I'd like seeing you with someone else and then me. So all or nothing beautiful."

"I already told you that I have virtually no one these days. I'm more than happy and capable to give you what you wish," Shishi assured him, nuzzling him affectionately. "Besides, you know -the- song." 

"The song that always came on my playlist during the saddest points of our roleplaying...I think that's our song now..." he declared with a soft laugh. "And...all I can really say...mine."

Shishi grinned. "Mine as well. Do you think we're sentimental for picking a song like this? Especially a sappy one?"

"Nah, we're just young and romantic. And perhaps...I'll sing it for you some time..." he teased, nuzzling at the base of his neck.

"I wouldn't object. And I won't sing it to you, because I'm sure if you heard me sing you would!" he laughed, snuggling in comfortably.

"Tired...?" he asked, his own eyes drooping, But he continued to gently stroke those blue locks, nuzzling closer with a soft sound of contentment. 

"Very," he confessed, "But what does it matter? We've got all night, and the morning... it is a Friday night." He kissed Suzuki softly. "And I've no plans to go anywhere at all."

"Then stay the weekend with me, ne? When we manage to climb outta bed we'll find something to do. Maybe go out to lunch or something." that kiss was lovingly returned, a smile forming. Tonight was a perfect night indeed.


End file.
